Conventional folding clothes racks typically have an accordion type structure on each side with multiple cross pieces that are horizontal to each side and connect the sides to each other. The accordion type style allows for compact storage when the rack is collapsed and articles of clothing may be folded over the cross pieces for drying when the clothes rack is in an open position. A problem with such conventional folding clothes racks having these accordion type structures is that when articles of clothing are folded over the cross pieces, the articles of clothing on the upper cross pieces generally hang over the articles of clothing on the lower cross pieces. This impedes air flow to the articles of clothing on the lower cross pieces, thereby extending drying time and creating a higher probability the clothes may sour and smell. In addition, the cross pieces are normally close together. Therefore, a user is prevented from hanging clothes on conventional hangers on the cross pieces.
Therefore, a need exists for a folding clothes rack that provides space for hanging clothes either directly on the folding clothes rack and/or on hangers while providing adequate air flow to all of the clothes hung on the rack and a folding clothes rack that is capable of being stored without taking up too much room.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
(U.S. Patent References)Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date368,238RennerAug. 16, 18871,545,072StearnsJul. 7, 19253,249,232PokorskiMay 3, 19665,019,126PostMay 28, 19915,617,962ChenApr. 8, 19976,131,749Crockett et al.Oct. 17, 20008,342,342VandelaarJan. 1, 2013